Remembering a Forgotten Past
by Maria65
Summary: He was annoyed, she kept appearing in his dreams and Shulk wants answers. Confronting Keyara, will he get his wish or will she continue to annoy him in his sleep? Willow belongs to Ent0py, Keyara and Nahlia belong to me, rest to Monolith


Shulk was annoyed, everyone could see that clearly; his eyes were narrowed, blue eyes burning with annoyance, posture tense...it seemed like he'd snap any moment. His annoyance was so clear that even Fiora was staying back, trying to soothe him when he wasn't so wound up. Shulk hated worrying them...but he was losing too much sleep, unable to focus...his annoyance was centered around one person...Keyara. Shulk knew he shouldn't be so upset, that he should confront Keyara about his dreams...ask why she was appearing...but he didn't even know how to start to conversation. What would he say? She'd probably be a little creeped out that she was appearing in his dreams and probably avoid him for some time. So he decided to stay quiet...but it only added to his increasing aggravation.

"Keyara?" A voice questioned off to his left and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Willow was walking toward Keyara, probably so the two could have another sparring session. "Want to take a walk?" Willow questioned and Shulk saw Keyara smile. "Sure, it'd be nice to relax since we have the time." He heard Keyara respond.

This grabbed Shulk's attention...maybe he could nab some of Keyara's time and confront her...he needed to know why! Sighing, he followed after them, making sure no one saw him so he could deal with the matter personally. He wondered if they would actually train or if Willow would ask Keyara more about her Goddess past, Shulk having recently heard about Keyara being a Goddess after overhearing their conversation and then Nahlia, a old time friend of Keyara's had given him his memories that she had erased. Shulk was shocked Nahlia had such power but Telethia had control over ether as their bodies were made of pure ether; and Nahlia was a Telethia that could transform at will so Shulk figured he shouldn't have been as shocked as he was.

"What all did you do as a Goddess exactly?" He heard Willow up ahead and sighed, a small smile on his face. "I did a lot Willow, but which aspect. As the Goddess or as the Spirit?" He heard Keyara respond and was confused...Goddess? Spirit? What did Willow mean by that? "Um...Goddess life." Willow replied and Shulk stopped in the treeline and leaned against one...he felt bad listening in, but maybe he'd learn something else.

"My Goddess life, eh?" Keyara chuckled a little and hummed, they were sitting on a fallen tree by a pond, both had their weapons off to the side but within reach. "I pretty much watched over everyone on Mechonis and Bionis, if I ever saw any trouble I'd immediately head to the designated area and help whoever was in trouble." Keyara responded and she slowly leaned back, resting on her palms.

"Though I also did a lot of things I'm not happy about," Keyara said, looking down as sadness swam in her purple eyes. "I inflicted punishment on mere mortals, punishment that was far too harsh for their crimes though Meyneth and Zanza always reassured me that I did the right thing...I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done to them." Keyara finished and a flash of sympathy passed through Willow's red eyes. "I had swore to protect everyone; Machina, Homs, High Entia, Nopon, Giants...all of them. Yet, there I was...harming them...killing them for a petty crime!" Keyara growled out, hands shaking with guilt.

Willow noticed and sighed sadly...Keyara had endured a torture far worse than she could really think of. Having to kill those you considered friends, seeing them pass away and growing with their families only to see their children and grandchildren pass away. "You did what you must, you shouldn't beat yourself up over what you were meant to do as a Goddess." Willow stated and Keyara sighed, looking up to the slowly darkening sky.

"That's the thing Willow," Keyara said before looking at Willow with sad purple eyes. "I did some of those things as my Spirit self as well." She responded making both Willow and Shulk gasp, though they were both unaware he was around. "I killed innocents as a Spirit, while I couldn't always touch them...if I truly needed I could solidify my body enough for me to enact punishment." Keyara responded and Shulk's eyes widened as a memory flashed before his eyes.

 _ **-Flashback- A young Shulk, no older than five maybe six years old smiled at a woman with long black hair, wise, powerful, kind purple eyes with two white wings folded over her. "How come I could touch you that night? You said you're a spirit, a Guardian Angel, but if you're see through shouldn't I be unable to touch you?" Shulk asked the woman, whose face seemed to be hidden by some unknown force.**_

 _ **"Yes but I can solidify my body so you may be able to touch me, after all if you can feel something; it must be real. Right?" The woman replied to him and Shulk chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so!" He replied cheerily, hugging the woman's side as she rubbed his head. -Flashback end-**_

Shulk shook his head, the memory fading as he watched Willow and Keyara again, only to see Willow was leaving yet Keyara stayed where she was, sighing. Once Willow was out of sight, Keyara whipped her head Shulk's way, eyes narrowed and he felt ether surround him slowly binding him down. "Very sneaky Shulk! Get over here!" She demanded, purple eyes flashing purple as the ether seemed to warn her.

Shulk felt his body respond without his command and he was brought toward Keyara, whose eyes were dangerously narrowed at him, her anger obvious in the purple depth's. Ever since Meyneth's death, Keyara's powers have multiplied and there seemed to be a stirring power that was locked within her. Every now and then, when looking at Keyara, those eyes would glaze over and seem far away; power, wisdom and kindness hidden behind a cheerful demeanor.

"Following me Shulk, why?" Keyara questioned, eyes still harsh as he felt the ether leave...apparently she wasn't happy with him following her. "I…" Shulk felt his tongue catch, yet he wanted to get his question out. He had to know why she was appearing in his dreams, wearing a beautiful dress and crying, begging him not to change! "I had something...to ask of you." Shulk said as he slowly sat down, and all anger left Keyara, leaving her with a confused expression.

"Well, what is it?" Keyara asked, the harshness she once held no longer apparent. Shulk looked at her and gulped, before rubbing his neck. "I need to ask...it's been bugging me for a long time...but...why are you…" Shulk's throat caught and Keyara tilted her head before a heavy sigh escaped her and she lifted her hand. Shulk saw a bluish/green glow surround her hand and she placed it over his heart. "Let me see what it is you wish to ask me." She stated and Shulk nodded, closing his eyes.

Keyara did as well, her eyes glowing purple as the glow around her hand got brighter and surrounded both her and Shulk, his thoughts conveyed to Keyara, his question loud and clear. Keyara used the opportunity to see why he wanted to ask such a thing before they snapped open as she stopped searching with ether. Slowly moving her hand away, body shaking she slowly stood, making Shulk open his eyes, only to see her wide eyes.

"B-but...how?" Keyara questioned, feeling tears appear behind her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. "Keyara?" He asked and Keyara held herself, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs. "I erased everything, yours and Fiora's memories of me, of Reyn's memories of me...only you three knew of me. You shouldn't be able to regain those memories." Keyara mumbled yet Shulk heard and shot to his feet, gripping Keyara's arms tightly. "What do you mean by our memories; of mine, Fiora's and Reyn's memories?! Keyara, what is going on?!" Shulk demanded and Keyara looked at him, teary eyed and Shulk felt himself shatter as the memory of a woman who looked like Keyara appeared before his mind, crying and begging, the same shattered look Keyara herself wore.

Keyara looked down, searching pleading with the ether to allow her to return his memories to him...stating their was nothing to fear from Zanza as he had left the boy. Feeling the ether within the world allow her, Keyara sighed and gently placed a hand against his head, making him look at her confused as she smiled. "I will return what it is I have erased from you Shulk...but...only you will regain the memories, the other two are to remain unaware of they do not yet know I am a Goddess." Keyara said and before Shulk could say anything, his eyes glowed blue as a swarm of memories flooded his mind.

He saw himself playing with the woman before the face cleared and he could easily see it was Keyara as she smiled at him, spinning with him. He saw himself being carried by her to his room, of him and Fiora playing with her and Reyn, of her protecting him from spiders and caterpillars. Of her helping Fiora pick a nice outfit for a celebration, of seeing her destroy broken machinery because Shulk hurt his hand on a piece of scrap metal. Memory of memory returned before slowly down, showing her holding a silver orb as she cried...yet she gave him another little tidbit, it showed her kneel to Shulk and asking to 'forgive and forget' her before she faded away. As it faded away and Shulk came back to his senses he gasped and stumbled back, falling to his knees; this caused Keyara to gasp and kneel down, holding him gently.

"Shulk, are you okay?" She asked before she felt him yank her in an embrace, his head resting against her stomach. "Shulk?" She asked, only to notice his shoulders were shaking and she heard a small sniffle escape him...yet his ether told her he was upset or angry...but joy filled him. Smiling, she gently rubbed his back a motherly smile on her face as she allowed her ether to soothe him.

"I thought...I just thought it was a dream, that maybe it was mother. But to know it's you...that you've been there for me since the beginning...thank you." Shulk choked out and Keyara smiled more, continuing to rub his back. "You're welcome Shulk, you should know I'll always be there for you." Keyara said softly, before looking to the sky. _'Even if it kills me...I will always help you, I will always watch over you.'_ Keyara thought, feeling the ether swirl in happiness as Shulk remembered his past, remembered that woman who impacted him greatly.

 **Okay so here we go! After doing the story called 'Memories of a Forgotten Past' I decided to do a story where Shulk remembers what happened as well as give some insight of Shulk's and Keyara's relationship, though I'm still developing that. They kind of have a brother-sister relationship that is pretty good, they don't really fight unless they do something that really anger's the other and the only time they snap at one another is when Keyara doesn't watch herself enough when it concern's the ether and becomes controlled by the ether.**

 **Anyways, as we can see Shulk had his memories returned to him and remember's her, Keyara had a big impact on him, helping him learn more than he should, showing him everything about ether; she was a big influence on him and him, like some of the others, looked up to Keyara. So when he remembered his past with her and realized the woman who was with him was Keyara, he felt his heart soar in happiness as he realized she had been protecting him since his beginning.**

 **Once again, sorry if this is so short, I've currently hit writer's block and I don't know who I wanna write about next.**

 **Should I do one of Keyara and Melia? What of Keyara and Riki? What of the others? Anyone wanna learn more about her past? Let me know and I'll write something since I'm outta idea's. Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the story. ^^**


End file.
